


Me destrozaste.

by loura



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cat/Human Hybrids, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Sex, Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Innocent Louis, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loura/pseuds/loura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gruñía mientras mordía otra de las almohadas de su dueño, Harry Styles. </p><p>Louis era un híbrido gatito, y sus dientes de gatito estaban creciendo. Normalmente era un pequeño y buen híbrido minino, pero como sus dientes le dolían mordía todo lo que encontraba y nunca escuchaba más a Harry. </p><p>Pero cuando Harry llegó a casa borracho, y fue recibido con su salón completamente destrozado, estaba enfadado. Necesitaba descargar su ira follando a su adorable gatito tan fuerte que no podría caminar por semanas. </p><p>Pero entonces a su gatito le dolía mucho, y estaba sangrando tanto. Dijo esas cuatro palabras que trajeron a Harry de vuelta a la realidad:</p><p>“¡LOUIS ODIA A HARRY!” </p><p>Harry supo que…</p><p>Le había destrozado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me destrozaste.

 

 

 

 

Louis gruñía mientras mordía otra de las almohadas de su dueño, Harry Styles. 

 

Louis era un híbrido gatito, y sus dientes de gatito estaban creciendo. Normalmente era un pequeño y buen híbrido minino, pero como sus dientes le dolían mordía todo lo que encontraba y nunca escuchaba más a Harry. 

 

Tomó el papel de la impresora y lo rasgó con sus dientes, y entonces escuchó a Harry entrar. Se escurrió al fondo sabiendo que Harry iba a estar enfadado por todo el desastre en el salón. Se escondió debajo de la cama y escuchó a Harry gritar su nombre. Lentamente se arrastró hasta el salón y miró hacia arriba a Harry con sus grandes e inocentes ojos azules. Sus orejas bajándose al igual que su cola. 

 

“Louis lo siente, Hazza.” Susurró cuando vio lo enfadado que estaba Harry. Sabía que un fuerte castigo se aproximaba. 

 

“Sabes qué viene ahora, ¿verdad?” Harry dijo, sus ojos llenos de lujuria, y en su mente estaba follándoselo duro contra el colchón. El pensamiento hizo que el _problema_ de allí abajo creciera más. 

 

“Louis l-lo siente, Hazza… No morder las cosas de Harry nunca más.” Louis dijo, temeroso de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. 

 

“Un ‘lo siento’ no puede ayudarte. Vas a pagar por esto.” 

 

Los ojos de Louis comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, temeroso de que quizás Harry le golpeara o le hiciera dormir fuera. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando sintió sus labios en los suyos, pero correspondió su beso. 

 

El beso estaba lleno de lujuria y deseo, ambos metidos en la sesión apasionada de besos. 

 

Louis gimió y movió su cola, disfrutando de la sensación de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos. Eso fue hasta que Harry comenzó a desabotonar su ropa. Louis comenzó a retorcerse intentando liberarse. 

 

“H-Harry porfavor, no.” Dijo e intentó apartarlo. 

 

Harry se inclinó hacia el oído del híbrido y gruñó, haciendo que la erección de Louis creciera. “Destrozaste mi salón. Necesitas que te castigue.” 

 

Pero aunque Louis tenía miedo, pegó sus caderas a Harry, rogando por más. Tenía miedo de que quizás Harry lo hiciera muy fuerte y le hiciera daño. Sabía que el chico de cabello rizado estaba enfadado. Esperaba que hiciera algo peor. Pero nunca nadie le había follado, así que tenía miedo. Sobre todo porque Harry estaba molesto. 

 

Bueno… Ambos se habían masturbado y hecho mamadas el uno al otro, pero nunca había ido más allá que eso. Y al mirar lo grande que era Harry hizo que los dos se excitaran más, y si era posible, que Louis tuviera más miedo. 

 

Estaba temblando mientras Harry le tocaba el culo. Y no avisó a Louis cuando empujó dos dedos en su interior. El pequeño gritó de dolor pero Harry lo calló, usando la frase de ‘necesitas un castigo.’ Louis lloraba en silencio, pero éste no duró cuando Harry sacó sus dedos e introdujo de golpe su miembro dentro de Louis, haciéndole llorar y gritar de dolor. Sollozaba y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas con cada embestida. Harry estaba haciéndolo daño y no iba a parar. 

 

“Por favor H-Harry… ¡Louis prom-promete que será u-un gatito bueno!” 

 

Louis temblaba y sangraba terriblemente, y sus sollozos eran incluso más escandalosos mientras el dolor en su culo se hacía más insoportable. Harry sólo ignoró al chico más pequeño, quien lloraba y sangraba, y continuó embistiéndole lo más rápido que podía. 

 

No pensó que lo que le estaba haciendo al chico porque había llegado a casa borracho y además Louis había roto algunas de sus cosas. 

 

“¡HARRY POR FAVOR!” Louis chilló y arañó los muslos de Harry. “¡DEJA A LOUIS! ¡LOUIS ODIA A H-HARRY!” 

 

Eso fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, parándose inmediatamente. Miró hacia abajo al híbrido que estaba bajo él, sangrando terriblemente por su agujero y sollozando de forma bastante violentamente, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas como la lluvia. 

 

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que _había destrozado a Louis._  

 

Literalmente había destrozado al chico que amaba porque estaba borracho y enfadado y ni si quiera podía pensar bien. 

 

Salió de él despacio, intentando no hacer un daño mayor en él, aunque ya le dolía y el sangrado no iba a parar. Louis intentó arrastrase fuera de la cama, pero le dolían _tanto_. Estaba gimoteando, sangrando y no se podía mover. Pero _tenía_ que apartarse de Harry. 

 

Se las arregló para levantarse, casi cayéndose dos veces, pero de alguna manera pudo salir de la habitación, pero aún sollozaba y murmuraba “Louis odia a Harry” múltiples veces. Porque, Dios, lo odiaba tanto por hacerle sangrar y sufrir de dolor. 

 

Se encerró en el baño y continuó sollozando, aún repitiéndose esas tres palabras y pensando de nuevo en lo que había estado sucediendo dos minutos antes, haciéndole llorar más fuerte. 

 

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Harry, odiándose a sí mismo por lo que le había hecho al pobre chico. Había una parte de él que le decía que debía quedarse y no moverse, darle al pobre chico privacidad, pero la otra parte, la parte más fuerte, le decía que fuera a cuidar del chico que sangraba, así que lo hizo. Fue tras él, llamando suavemente a la puerta del baño y suplicando al gatito que estaba dentro que abriera, pero el chico con orejas de gato no podía. No podía levantarse porque le dolía mucho, y también porque _odiaba_ a Harry. Bueno, lo amaba, pero llegados a ese punto… Harry le había hecho _tanto_ daño, no podía amarlo después de eso. No en ese momento. 

 

“Louis, por favor, abre la puerta, no voy a hacerte daño. No lo volveré a hacer. Dios, gatito. ¡Te amo! Estaba borracho y enfadado. Pero cuando me dijiste esas tres palabras que realmente odio… Supe que lo que estaba haciendo estaba realmente mal. Por favor, bebé. Abre. Te necesito…” Las últimas palabras salieron como un susurro, y a partir de ahí Harry también estaba sollozando. Los sollozos del chico de pelo rizado eran lo que más se podía escuchar en ese momento. Louis estaba ahora solo lloriqueando, pero las lágrimas aún caían de sus ojos. Podía escuchar que Harry estaba realmente arrepentido por lo que le había hecho, pero no sabía si debía perdonarle. _Realmente_ le había hecho daño. Era la última cosa que él quería de Harry… 

 

Que le hiera daño. 

 

“P-pero Hazza hizo daño a Lou, incluso aunque Lou p-prometió se u-un buen gatito. Hazza no paró cuando Lou-Louis lloró. ¡Louis lo siente p-pero H-Harry h-hizo a Louis sangrar!” Dijo Louis entre lágrimas. 

 

Tan pronto como escuchó a Louis decir que le había hecho sangrar, su corazón se encogió en su pecho. Su corazón estaba, literalmente, rompiéndose en pedazos. 

 

Harry no supo qué decir así que dijo lo que estaba pensando. “E-eres un gatito i-increíble. T-tus dientes están creciendo y y-yo ni si quiera p-pensé en eso. Así que me enfadé. Louis. Gatito. N-no quería hacerte daño, t-te amo, bebé. P-por favor… N-necesito abrazarte. Lo siento tanto…”

 

“Louis tiene miedo de que Harry h-haga daño a Lou-Louis otra vez. Si Haz ama a L-Lou, Haz no p-puede hacer daño a L-Louis. Harry no ama a L-Lou.” Y entonces Louis comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. 

 

Harry respiró hondo para calmarse, lo que realmente no funcionó, pero los sollozos pararon. 

 

“Boo, realmente te amo. Lou, por favor. No volveré a hacer algo así. Si lo hago, entonces golpéame, patéame, pégame o lo que quieres. Me lo merezco. Puedes incluso matarme. Herir a mi gatito es lo último que quería hacer. Sé que fue verdaderamente estúpido por mi parte pero…” Harry paró por un segundo para tomar aire y girarse para estar frente a la puerta, esperanzado de que detrás de ella Louis estuviera pensando lo que él estaba diciéndole y le dejara entrar. Que le dejara abrazarlo y hacerle sentir amado de nuevo. “Gatito. Te amo. Literalmente haría cualquier cosa por ti.” 

 

Louis estaba en silencio, pero entonces escuchó algo que siempre le había encantado escuchar…

 

A Harry cantar. 

 

_“Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

 

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is..._

 

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

 

_No, no, no, no_

 

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me 'til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman_

_That's just what you are_

_Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

 

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is..._

 

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

 

_If my body was on fire_

_Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

 

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

 

_No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Oh, you'd never do the same_

_Oh, no no no, oh_ ”

 

A Louis realmente le encantaba la voz de Harry, ronroneando mientras lo escuchaba. Decidió que abriría la puerta. ¿Pero y si solo lo estaba haciendo para conseguir a Louis y golpearlo? Louis se arrastró hasta la puerta, cada movimiento doliéndole. Abrió el seguro de la puerta con manos temblorosas y se arrastró hacia atrás junto al retrete. Se hizo una bolita e intentó ser lo más invisible posible para Harry. Se sentía pequeño en esa posición, pero ese era el punto. 

 

Cuando Harry entró al baño y vio al pobre chico, con un charco de sangre debajo de él, sabía que había herido tanto a Louis, tendría que alzar y llevar al chico a todos lados por al menos cinco días. Solo el pensamiento de él llevando a Louis literalmente a cualquier sitio que quisiera porque él le había hecho tanto daño al híbrido, hizo que más lágrimas cayeran hasta sus mejillas y su corazón se engiera incluso más. 

 

Louis solo lloriqueó cuando Harry se acercó, y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, intentando hacerse aún más pequeño si es que eso era posible. 

 

“Gatito, bebé. Mi pobre bebé.” Louis aún sollozada pero se relajó un poco cuando sintió los brazos de Harry envolverse a su alrededor. 

 

El sentimiento de odio hacia él comenzó a disiparse mientras sentían, no las suyas propias, sino las lágrimas de Harry cayendo sobre él. 

 

“Hazza, no llorar. Las lágrimas de Hazza s-son muy valiosas.” Louis dijo y se acurrucó en el pecho de Harry, lo que solo sirvió para que éste llorase más. Había sido horrible con Louis, y ahí estaba el gatito, yendo y diciéndole que sus lágrimas eran muy valiosas. “¡No, no, Harry! ¡Louis no lo quería decir de esa forma! ¡Louis piensa que Hazzy es muy valioso! ¡Hazzy siempre es valioso! Hazzy, no llorar… Hace que L-Lou llore también.” Louis le dijo mientras ahuecaba las mejillas de Harry y alzaba su cara para que los llorosos y azules ojos se encontraran con los verdes. La vista frente al gatito hizo que sus lágrimas salieran más rápido de sus ojos, así que hizo la primera cosa que le vino a la mente. Besó a Harry. Pero esta vez el beso era cariñoso y lleno de tristeza, amor y lágrimas. 

 

Louis besó a Harry apasionadamente, pero cuando Harry intentó alzarlo para sentarlo en su regazo Louis se apartó y se encogió de nuevo porque, 1- Pensó que Harry iba a herirlo de nuevo, y 2- Su culo realmente dolía. “Ow… H-Haz, duele.”

 

“Oh… Lo siento, gatito. ¿Me dejas llevarte a la cama?” Harry miró hacia abajo al pobre chico frente a él con los ojos llenos de esperanza, y verdaderamente esperanzado con obtener la respuesta que quería. De verdad deseaba que su gatito lo perdonase. Sino ahora, entonces más tarde, y si no más tarde, esperaría hasta que lo hiciera. No quería que su gatito le dejase, ni saber que Louis le odiaba y que nunca le volvería a amar. 

 

“L-Louis n-necesita l-limpiarse.” Susurró sin mirar a Harry, solo abrazando sus rodillas, sus orejas aún aplanadas contra su pelo. Harry solo rió tristemente en respuesta al chico. 

 

“Lo siento… Lo olvidé. ¿Quieres que prepare un baño para ti, o quieres que te limpie con una toalla?” 

 

“B-baño, Louis se l-limpiará él solo.” Dijo y su voz tembló de miedo, confusión y… ¿arrepentimiento? No, no puedes esperar que perdone a Harry tan fácilmente. El gatito aún estaba en shock y herido. 

 

Claro, probablemente perdonaría a Harry en algún momento y lo amaría de nuevo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aún estaba horrorizado. 

 

“Solo siéntate en el retrete si te puedes levantar… O puedes quedarte en el suelo si no puedes…” 

 

Louis asintió despacio, intentando levantarse lentamente, pero silbando cuando movió la pierna. Harry reaccionó rápidamente y se apresuró a ir junto a Louis para ayudarlo Esta vez Louis no empujó al chico más grande. Le dolía demasiado como para importarle en ese momento. Quería levantarse porque estaba incómodo en el suelo. 

 

“Hazza, s-sólo poner a L-Lou en la bañera.” El gatito dijo temblando, pero Harry solo suspiró y alzó a Louis al estilo nupcial, encogiéndose cuando Louis silbaba, pero éste envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry firmemente, temeroso de que Harry lo dejara caer. 

 

Louis comenzó a temblar y a lloriquear, tiritando y susurrando con una voz temblorosa, “Ha-Harry, Louis está f-frío y cansado.” Entonces agarró los rizos de Harry, hundiendo su cara aún más en el cuello del mayor. Harry solo miró abajo hacia el asustado chico entre sus brazos y respondió, su voz cercana a un susurro, “vamos a limpiarte y luego a llevarte a la cama.” 

 

“¿P-podemos no dormir en la habitación de Harry?” Louis preguntó con tristeza, odiando ya la habitación de Harry porque conllevaba los terroríficos recuerdos de lo sucedido no hace mucho tiempo. Y realmente odiaba esos recuerdos. Incluso aunque quizás nunca los olvidara. 

 

Harry lo miró y preguntó con curiosidad, “¿Por qué, gatito?” 

 

“M-miedo. L-Louis no quiere pensar e-en lo que Harry le hizo a Louis.” Louis miró hacia abajo, temeroso de que Harry quizás se molestara de nuevo con él. 

 

Las lágrimas iban a comenzar a caer de nuevo, pero Harry las besó para que desaparecieran. Éste se sorprendió un poco cuando Louis no se apartó. Se sintió incluso más culpable que antes. Ese día iba a atormentarlo para siempre. Pero se prometió a sí mismo que haría las cosas mejor entre él y el chico que tenía entre sus brazos. 

 

Entonces Harry puso a Louis en el agua limpia cuidadosamente, intentando dentro de lo posible no causarle ningún otro daño al gatito. Exitosamente no lo hizo. Bueno… Eso era lo que pensaba porque Louis no había mostrado ninguna señal de que le doliera. 

 

Louis miró con tristeza al agua, que se estaba volviendo de un tono rosado. Pero entonces pensó que Harry pronto comenzaría a gritarle lo cobarde que era… O quizás incluso le golpearía. Pero no sucedió nada, así que decidió alzar su vista para mirar a los verdes ojos que tanto amaba, pero que odiaba ligeramente en ese momento. Para entonces Harry estaba arrodillado detrás de Louis, acariciando lentamente su pelo, llegando a las orejas, las cuales estaban aún pegadas a la cabeza de Louis, y Harry comenzó a rascarlas suavemente, sonriendo ligeramente mientras Louis se inclinaba a su toque y ronroneaba alto, haciendo que sus orejas se alzaran de nuevo. Louis soltó unas risitas, porque se sentía muy bien, y Harry solo rió y rascó el punto donde sabía que siempre le encantaba que le rascaran. 

 

“Hazza,” Louis maulló y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de Harry rascándole justo debajo de la parte trasera de sus orejas. “Sigue haciendo eso.” Entonces Louis empujó aún más su cabeza contra la mano de Harry, haciendo que ésta estuviera prácticamente sobre el borde de la bañera. 

 

Solo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo roja que el agua se había vuelto por la sangre de Louis, y paró. Se separó de la cabeza del pequeño, haciéndole parar de ronronear y maullar mientras miraba abajo, hacia el agua. Miró con terror al agua roja y luego a Harry, quien tenía solo una expresión de tristeza. 

 

El mayor suspiró y cerró los ojos, más y más culpabilidad llegándole, pero intentó apartarle y habló, “levántate y te secaré.” 

 

Louis asintió rápidamente en respuesta y se levantó, esperando a que Harry secara el agua del pobre chico gato. Estaba asqueado de él mismo y la sangrienta agua le hizo tener arcadas varias veces. 

 

“Hazzy… Louis cansado.” Dijo con tristeza. Harry solo suspiró y limpió el agua coloreada de rojo de Louis con agua limpia. Ambos miraban con tristeza cómo el agua era drenada, haciendo que Louis tuviera arcadas de nuevo. 

 

Tan pronto como Louis estuvo limpio, Harry lo ayudó a salir de la bañera y le secó con una toalla, pero tuvo más cuidado con su culo ya que probablemente le doliera aún. 

 

“¿Aún te duele, gatito?” Harry preguntó mientras daba toquecitos con la toalla en el culo gordito de Louis que tanto amaba. Si dijera que su culo no era una de las partes del cuerpo favoritas de Louis, estaría mintiendo. Siempre le había encantado poner sus manos ahí, aunque siempre causaba que el pequeño chico diera un saltito. 

 

Louis solo asintió y dijo, “pero Lou aún quiere a Hazza. Louis no dijo de verdad que odiaba a Hazza. ¡Louis quiere mucho a Harry!” 

 

Entonces se inclinó despacio para abrazar a Harry, lo que hizo que éste sonriera y que su corazón saltara. No de sorpresa, sino de felicidad. Estaba feliz de tener a su gatito de vuelta. El gatito que le quería de nuevo. 

 

Luego alzó a Louis entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial y salió con él del baño para ir al salón, donde lo dejó con cuidado en el sillón. 

 

“Espera aquí. Cogeré mantas, el colchón y almohadas para que podamos dormir aquí en lugar de en mi habitación.” 

 

Louis simplemente asintió y puso su cabeza en la almohada que estaba en el sillón. 

 

Un poco después Harry estaba de vuelta con dos almohadas y dos sábanas para cubrirse con ellas. Cogió dos en el caso de que Louis no quisiera dormir con él esa noche. 

 

Las puso en el suelo junto al sillón y se fue de nuevo para tomar las mantas. 

 

Cuando ya una de las mantas y una de las sábanas estaban sobre el colchón, fue hasta Louis y tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas más grandes, hablando suavemente, “¿prefieres dormir en el colchón o en el sillón?” 

 

Louis pretendió pensar y luego saltó al colchón, “¡Harry y Louis duermen en el colchón!” 

 

“¿Harry y Louis?” Harry preguntó confuso. 

 

“Síp.” Dijo Louis. Pero Harry fue rápido al preguntar. 

 

“Pero pensé que no querías que durmiera contigo ya que te… Violé.” La última palabra salió como un susurró y a penar fue audible ya que agachó la cabeza. Pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Louis lo escuchara. 

 

“A Louis no le importa. Pasó, y Louis está seguro de que Harry no lo hará otra vez porque Harry cuida a Louis, ¿verdad?” 

 

Harry simplemente asintió mirando al suelo. Aún tenía miedo que enfrentar a Louis. Pero dejó de tenerlo cuando éste le dio un beso. Alzó la mirada para ver esos preciosos ojos azules de Louis y sonrió con cariño. 

 

Tan pronto como Harry se hubo tumbado, Louis lo hizo a su lado y se acurrucó allí, lo que le sorprendió un poco. El pequeño envolvió su brazo alrededor del torso del muchacho y dejó salir un ronroneo de satisfacción cuando éste abrazó su pequeño cuerpo, comenzando a acariciar su espalda. Louis miró a Harry con inocentes y brillantes ojos y habló bajito, “¿Hazzy quiere a Louis?” mordió sus labios y movió su cola debajo de las mantas, soltando unas risitas mientras ésta tocaba la parte de detrás de las rodillas de Harry, haciéndole reír también. 

 

“Hace cosquillas,” rió más alto esta vez, pero continuó, “pero sí. Hazzy ama a su Louis.” 

 

Louis se acurrucó más cerca de él y comenzó a ronronear alto mientras Harry, por segunda vez en el día, cantaba _Grenade_ de Bruno Mars. 

 

Cuando Harry hubo terminado, Louis ya estaba durmiendo, suaves ronquidos de bebé saliendo de él, haciendo al otro sonreír. Harry solo besó la cabeza de Louis y susurró, “buenas noches, my adorable gatito. Te amo.” 

 

Y con eso, los párpados de Harry se cerraron, y se durmió con el híbrido gatito de ojos azules en sus brazos. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
